Patent Literature 1 describes that, in a design supporting apparatus for a capacitor power supply in which a plurality of capacitors are connected in series and in parallel, when load data is input and the number of parallel connections of capacitors is input, capacitor voltages at respective times of the load data are calculated, a maximum value of a rising temperature is calculated, and, when a condition change is necessary, the number of parallel connections is input anew and the same processing is repeated. Consequently, according to Patent Literature 1, it is possible to find an optimum capacitor power supply within an allowable range by repeating the processing for predetermined load data while increasing or decreasing the number of parallel connections of modules.
Patent Literature 2 describes that, in a selecting apparatus for an electric motor control apparatus, when mechanism conditions are input by combining models of various elements, command conditions such as command speed and a command position of an electric motor are input, and when specification conditions of the electric motor control apparatus are input, an electric motor control apparatus matching the mechanism conditions, the command conditions, and the specification conditions is selected out of a characteristic database of electric motor control apparatuses. Consequently, according to Patent Literature 2, because the electric motor control apparatuses can be narrowed down according to the mechanism conditions, the command conditions, and the specification conditions, it is possible to efficiently select an electric motor control apparatus.